Never have I ever
by invisibleninja448
Summary: Troye and Tyler are in the UK visiting Zoe and Alfie when they decide to play never have I ever. Everything is going fine until Troye says he's never had his first kiss.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone I mention in this story (You'd think that would be obvious but whatever)**

"This movie is shit" Troye announced out of nowhere "I'm bored"

"You're on your phone Troye, how could you possibly be bored?" Tyler asked looking away from the TV down at Troye who was laying on his lap.

"Troye Sivan, the forever hungry, and always bored eighteen year old who is only satisfied when he's doing exactly what he wants" Zoe said in a sarcastic tone making herself giggle and Alfie and Tyler laugh along with her.

"You guys are bullies" Troye fake pouted going back to his phone.

"Not true" Alfie laughed turning back to the movie.

Troye smirked to himself and opened twitter, a few seconds later everyones phone's buzzed with twitter notifications.

_" troyesivan: tyleroakley ZozeeBo Pointlessblog are bullying me and making me watch this horrible movie! I'm so bored"_

_" Pointlessblog: ZozeeBo tyleroakley troyesivan He's not even watching the movie"._

_" tyleroakley: troyesivan Pointlessblog ZoezeeBo Troye Sivan you are laying here with your head on my lap and your feet behind Alfie taking up this entire couch and playing on your phone so stop complaining."_

_" troyesivan: tyleroakley Pointlessblog ZoezeeBo But Tilly i'm bored"_

_" ZoezeeBo: tyleroakley troyesivan Pointlessblog #Troyler"_

Alfie burst out laughing when he saw Zoe's tweet "You know the fan's will think it's real now"

"What ever" Tyler said smiling "Let them think what they want"

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while watching the movie until Troye started laughing "I'm still bored"

"Lets play never have I ever" Alfie suggested.

"I am not nearly drunk enough to play that game" Tyler stated.

"Well then lets get alcohol and snacks" Zoe said walking to her kitchen the movie now forgotten.

"Lets" Troye jumped up and sat on the floor "We must play this game on the floor. It's a floor game"

Alfie and Tyler looked at each other then at troye "You are so weird" Tyler whispered and sat next to Troye with Alfie sitting across from them.

Zoe came back with drinks and snacks as promised and a few hours later they were all at least partially drunk and still enjoying their game.

"Never have I ever done drugs" Alfie said Tyler and Zoe being the only ones to put down their fingers.

"No way" Troye said.

"When? What? Spill" Alfie said.

"I was 16 and I was with some friends who had some weed and I decided to try some. No big long story" Tyler laughed.

"I was 18 and my friends and I were playing truth or dare and my friend had Coke and I was dared to try it" Zoe said.

"Well I guess you aren't as innocent as I thought Zoe" Troye said.

"Ohh I got one! Never have I ever had sex" Tyler smirked.

Troye blushed as everyone else put fingers down "WooHoo go virgins" Troye shouted awkwardly.

"Damn Troye, You're missing out" Alfie laughed.

"Never have I ever had my first real kiss" Zoe said curious as to how far Troye had gone with any gender.

"Never have I ever been skinny dipping" Troye said trying to distract them from the fact that he didn't put his finger down.

"Wait a second! TroyeSivan you didn't put your finger down" Tyler grinned.

"Y-yes I did!" Troye stuttered turning bright red.

"Troye's never had his first kiss!" Alfie exclaimed.

"Aww Troye thats so adorable" Zoe cooed.

"No i't not. It's stupid" Troye mumbled embarrassed.

Zoe leaned over and whispered something into Tyler's ear. Tyler blushed and smiled "Hey Troye"

"What!" Troye snapped thinking Tyler was going to make fun of him.

Zoe had a huge smile on her face and Alfie caught on to what was about to happen.

"Guess what?" Tyler grinned.

"What do you want? If your going to make fun of me or tell me it's 'cute' just do it!" Troye shouted, completely unaware of Tyler coming closer to him or Zoe and Alfie grinning like idiots.

"Your lying" Tyler said.

"I'm not! I've never had a real first kiss and its embarrassing, so can we please stop talking about it" Troye exclaimed.

"You have had your first kiss" Tyler was now inches away from Troye's face.

"Why are you so close to me? That girl from spud doesn't count it was acting" Troye said annoyed.

"I know" Tyler breathed.

Troye squirmed in his spot, he could feel Tyler breathing on him and it was taking everything in him to not just grab Tyler's face and kiss him "Then what the hell are you talking about!"

"This" Tyler leaned in and captured Troye's lips in his, at first Troye sat stunned but then he kissed back putting his arms around Tyler's neck.

Zoe screamed and clapped with excitement and Alfie smiled. They both knew that Troye and Tyler have always had feelings for each other.

"You're a matchmaker" Alfie whispered.

"I know" Zoe smiled and kissed Alfie lightly on the lips "Lets let them do their thing" She said pulling Alfie to their bedroom.

**Troye's POV**

"This" Tyler said.

I was getting really annoyed and about to ask what but then Tyler's lips were on mine. I sat there for a second, stunned _"Oh my fucking god this is really happening! Do something!" _I thought. I kissed back pulling him closer to me, ignoring the awkward position we were in. I vaguely heard Zoe capping and Alfie talking, It felt like the whole world was gone. Only me and Tyler, and then it was over.

Tyler pulled away, Zoe and Alfie already gone.

"_Fuck" _I thought _"He's never going to talk to me again I probably sucked at kissing he probably hates me"_

"Wanna come back to my hotel room? We can get a taxi and get our cars in the morning" Tyler asked.

"Uah Y-yeah I um… Yes" I stuttered.

"Great! BYE GUYS" Tyler shouted and grabbed my hand.

"Lets go" I said and we walked out.

**If you liked it a good way to show it would be with reviews or favorites (Just saying). Also I have no idea why it won't let me put the little 'at' symbol before the tweets but its really frustrating. **


End file.
